The present invention relates to a sectional horizontal bar, and more particularly to a sectional horizontal bar that could be easily converted into parallel bars.
A conventional horizontal bar mainly includes two simple upright posts and a top bar horizontally supported on tops of the two posts. A user may grip at the top bar to do different exercises, such as pull up, swings, etc. For the entire horizontal bar to have sufficient strength and stability, it is a common practice to plant the two upright posts into ground by a proper depth and to weld the top bar to the posts. Such fixed type of horizontal bar is immobile and suitable for use outdoors.
And, a conventional pair of parallel bars mainly includes a plurality of upright posts and two bars parallelly supported on tops of the posts. A user may grip at the two bars to do different exercises, such as pull up, swings and the like to strengthen his or her arm muscles. As in the case of the conventional horizontal bar, the conventional parallel bars are usually immobile and cause inconveniences in use of them.
The horizontal bar and the parallel bars are structurally similar to one another. However, there has never been any product in the markets integrating these two items into one unit for users to conveniently do more exercises in a small space.
It is therefore desirable to develop a horizontal bar that could be used at any desired place and be quickly converted to function like a pair of parallel bars.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a sectional horizontal bar that could be easily assembled and disassembled for convenient and safe use at any desired place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sectional horizontal bar that could be quickly converted to function like a pair of parallel bars.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention mainly includes two H-shaped uprights, two A-shaped bar supports connected to upper ends of the uprights, two curved bases connected to lower ends of the uprights to extend forward and rearward from the uprights for the latter to stably stand, and a top bar connected at two ends to upper ends of the bar supports. A lower and an upper D-shaped support are pivotally connected to lower ends and upper portions of each upright to normally locate at outer sides of the two uprights, so that the present invention functions like a horizontal bar and a user may grip with two hands at the top bar to do suitable exercises. When the two D-shaped supports are pivotally turned to locate at inner sides of the two uprights, a user may grip with two hands at the two inward turned upper D-shaped supports to do exercises just as on parallel bars.